reliafandomcom-20200214-history
Attributes
Attributes, sometimes referred to as stats, are the numerical values that determine your characters ability and performance in combat scenarios. They can also have an affect on skills. There are four categories of attributes: Primary, Offensive, Defensive, and Resistance. =Primary Attributes= The main attributes are strength, constitution, dexterity, intelligence, wisdom, and charisma. These affect all secondary attributes as well as certain skills. Strength Strength (STR) governs how strong a character is for the purposes of both offense and defense. It is vastly important for melee damage dealers and tanks. Strength provides the following benefits: *Increases lethality by 2 per point of strength. Once a character reaches 200 strength or more, an additional 10% of their strength is added to the lethality score. *Increases deflection by 0.25 per point of strength. Once a character reaches 200 strength or more, an additional 10% of their strength is added to the deflection score. Constitution Constitution (CON) governs how resilient and hearty a character is. It is important for all character classes, but especially tanks. Constitution provides the following benefits: *Increases health by 5 per point of constitution. Certain specializations can increase this amount. **Player controlled pets gain 10 health per point of constitution of the owner. *Increases out-of-combat regeneration of both health and mana. *Increases fortitude by (Constitution score / 2) rounded down. I.e. a constitution of 45 provides a bonus of 22 to Fortitude. Dexterity Dexterity (DEX) governs a character's skill and grace in combat and spellcasting. It is important for all character classes, but especially damage dealers. Dexterity provides the following benefits: *Increases expertise by 0.50 per point of dexterity. *Increases evasion by 0.25 per point of dexterity. *Above 200 dexterity, also begins granting 1% of the dexterity score in haste and 0.12 per point of dexterity in Reflex. Intelligence Intelligence (INT) governs brilliance and aptitude for the magical arts. It is most important for Arcane spellcasters. Intelligence offers the following benefits: *Increases spell mastery by 2 per point of intelligence for Arcane casters. Once a character reaches 200 intelligence or more, an additional 10% of intelligence is added to the spell mastery score. *Increases mana by 0.10 per point of intelligence. *Above 200 intelligence, also begins granting 0.12 per point of intelligence in Will. Wisdom Wisdom (WIS) governs a character's knowledge and judgement. It is most important for Natural and Divine spellcasters. Wisdom offers the following benefits: *Increases spell mastery by 2 per point of intelligence for Natural and Divine casters. Once a character reaches 200 wisdom or more, an additional 10% of wisdom is added to the spell mastery score. *Increases the rate of in-combat mana regeneration. *Above 200 wisdom, also begins granting 0.12 per point of wisdom in Will. Charisma Charisma (CHA) governs a character's charm and influence over others. It is important for leaders and those who wish to have an advantage when interacting with NPCs. Charisma offers the following benefits: *Increases spell mastery by 1 per point of charisma for Bards, Paladins, and Psionicists. *Increases expertise by 0.25 per point of charisma for Bards, Paladins, and Psionicists. *Slightly increases the duration of all beneficial spells cast. *Influences social skills and dialogue results. =Offensive Attributes= Offensive attributes are combat stats centered around improving the efficiency and potency of abilities. They are heavily influenced by the primary attributes, but can also be raised through items, equipment, and beneficial spells. Lethality Lethality increases physical damage dealt, whether melee or ranged, and improves the chance of scoring a critical hit with physical attacks. Lethality score directly affects DPS at a rate of 1 DPS per 10 lethality. More importantly, it is used to calculate the damage modifier for most physical combat abilities. Expertise Expertise determines a character's chance to hit and chance to bypass armor and resistances on a successful strike. Also provides a small chance to refund mana or increase the duration of a heal-over-time spell for Natural and Divine casters. Spell Mastery The caster equivalent of lethality, Spell Mastery increases the damage and healing done by spells and the chance to score a critical hit with a spell. Haste A rare stat, but a potent one, haste increases melee and ranged attack speed while decreasing the cast time of spells. =Defensive Attributes= Defensive attributes are combat stats that are key to a character's survival and endurance. They are heavily influenced by the primary attributes, but can also be raised through items, equipment, and beneficial spells. Armor Armor rating mitigates a percentage of incoming physical damage. Deflection Deflection determines the chance to defend against an attack and the amount of damage that is mitigated on a successful block or parry. Evasion Evasion increases the chance to dodge an attack outright and also reduces the chance that the character will be critically hit by melee, spells, or environmental damage such as traps. =Resistance Attributes= Together with defensive attributes, a character's resistances offer protection against harmful and detrimental effects that occur in combat or during exploration. Resistances are most commonly improved through items, but primary attributes will boost them as well. Fortitude Fortitude is the character's resistance against poison, disease, stuns, disorientation, knock-backs, and other physical effects or debuffs. Will Will offers resistances against harmful spells and magical effects, particular those that target the mind such as fear or charm spells. Reflex Reflex bolsters a character's resistance against area-of-effect spells as well as movement impairing effects such as snares or roots.